A moment like this
by Likefiftychai
Summary: Alejandros been waiting all his life, for a moment like this.


(in this total drama reloaded DOES NOT exist, and it wont.)

Alejandro's P.O.V.

Back to this show. Stupid contract... I sighed as the boat sped closer and closer to the island, where the very first season, and now the fourth season. None of us wanted to be here, but he was bringing back EVERYONE. from all of the seasons, so all twenty four of us were about to compete for money, along the way trying to kill each other. Some almost succeeding. This was idiotic, insane... stupid tobe plain honest. I didnt want to face everyone again. It had been a year, half of it with me in the hospital, the other half with me trying to apologize to everyone for what I did. but no one would listen, and if they did they just laughed in my face. I sighed again, hopefully I would get kicked out early on. I could go home and move on in life.

The boat stopped by the dock, and I jumped off with my luggage. CHris was there grinning, introducing the campers.

"Alejandro! Dude nice to be back, right?" he chuckled as I walked by, I just stared at me feet and moved far from everyone else, doubt they'ed want me near them. About and twenty minutes later almost everyone was there. Only one person was missing, the person that I loathed most at seeing again. I had truly never wanted to see her again... even though I wanted that more then anything, I knew I wasn't worth her time. Her boat pulled up to the dock, she stepped off dragging her luggage, and smacking Chris across the face (earning a few laughs and cheers) she stomped down the dock with a scowl. Her face disolved when her eyes landed on me, I looked away. I didnt deserve to have her. I knew that. After being told that multiple times by everyone I knew. Chris chuckled at our reactions, and finally it was time to do.. something other then stand here.

"Ok Campers! Welcome, and welcome back to camp WAWANAKWA!" A chorus of groans rang through. "heh heh. glad your excited! anyway, its time to split you into teams! Basically, because its easyier for me, your going back to killer bass and screaming gophers! Sierras on Bass, Alejandros on Gophers. " I groaned quietly to myself. Of course Im on her team. Sierra was crying about being away from Cody, while he was grinning and obviously relieved. Everyone walked over to there teams, I stood on the outskirt of my team. I could easily feel a glare from Leshawna, she had of course been pissed at me in the end, as was everyone else. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a smiling Lindsay.

"Alejandro, I'm so glad we're on the same team! Aren't you?" I couldn't help but smile at the only kindness I would ever receive from my team, and nodded.

"Very Happy Lindsay." She smiled again, and skipped off to talk with Beth. Beth looked over at me and offered a small smile, she was always almost too nice for her own good. I guess I'm lucky on that though. I smiled back, but stopped when an angry faced Leshawna grabbed Beth and pulled her away from my line of vision. Of course, I should have expected that.

After Chris stopped talking, we headed to our cabins. I followed behind the rest of the guys, when they opened the door a few bats came flying out, making Owen scream, and Trent fall over. The other guys chuckled and walked over him. I walked up and held a hand out.

"You ok?" he glared at me slapped my hand away and got up.

"Why would you care?" He said, walking into the cabin. I sighed, and followed him in with my suit case. I waited until everyone had picked there bunk before I choose an empty one. Today was the first day, and Chris had decided to let us do whatever we wanted to, so after a few minutes I was alone in the cabin. I took this time to think… should have done more of that in the beginning of all this.

I knew why everyone hated me. I knew that if possible Id be the first to go, and I'm happy about that. I wont try to make us lose, but if we do I'm voting for myself. I don't wanna be here, not with her, or any of them. I didn't deserve forgiveness, or the friendship I had with Lindsay and Tyler. I deserved to be hated, shunned and kicked off as soon as possible. That's what I wanted, that's what I know Ill get.

My thoughts were cut off by a loud screech from the loud speakers, and then Chris's voice.

"Hey campers, its time for our first challenge!" he laughed manically while the campers groaned

"But you said we had the day off!" Screamed Gwen, glaring at the inanimate object.

"oh, yeah well… I lied" He chuckled before turning the loud speaker off, leaving a grumbling Gwen. We headed to the Mess hall, where Chris was waiting for us, smiling creepily.

"Alright campers, ready for the first challenge? Its gonna be fun~" we gave him strange looks, but he just chuckled. "It's a lie detector test. Find out more about your friends and enemies." He chuckled "so whos first?" no one stepped forward, and he chuckled again. "Ok, Ill choose… Izzy, come on up." Izzy smiled crazily and ran up to chris. She sat down and got hooked up to the chair.

"Ok Izzy, whats your full Name?" Izzy smiled

"Izabella Veronica Deltros!" She grinned, Chris looked weirdly at her before continueing.

"Do you know who your dad is?" Izzys smile disappeared.

"No." she looked close to crying, poor girl, bastard chris.

"ok… Are you popular in school?" Izzy kept the frown, but looked up

"not at all, but" she smiled fakely "whoed wanna be popular? Right" her frown came back "right?" Chris smirked at her.

"Favorite movie?" Izzys grin came back

"OH OH! I loooooove the movie Mr. Troop Mom! It was awesome!" She was laughing again… I swear shes bi polar. She smiled at Chris waiting for the next and final question.

"ok, if you could date any camper, who would it be?" Izzy froze. Chris smirked at her.

"uh… well…" she gulped, and looked at all of the boys, I swear I could see a hint of hope in Owens, Duncans and Noahs eyes. She looked up at Chris. "I guess Id have to say… Duncan" she quickly unstrapped herself from the Machine and took off running. Chris was laughing, Courtney was screaming about how Duncan was a Man whore, and Gwen was laughing. Duncan on the other hand was frozen, before he ran after Izzy. Owen smiled at him. The big oaf was so… loving, one of his friends was about to make out with his ex, and he was ok with it… I really missed out on a great friend. Noah shrugged to himself and eyed Courtney, who was still screaming, a little bit. Chris stopped laughing and finally looked back at us again.

"Ok, if someone from the bass can tell the truth five times, they win! I was gonna choose Duncan, but how bout we go with… Geoff." Geoff smiled and walked up to the chair, he sat down andchris smirked.

"Ok Geoff, first question, did you really not vote for Bridgette in season one?" Geoff glared at Chris

"Of course not! I love Bridgette! I would never do that!" Chris frowned after nothing Happened.

"ok… whos your best friend here?" Geoff frowned.

"well that's a toughy, but I guess… DJ. dude was always there for me, and he forgave me for my captain Hollywood phase." DJ smiled at Geoff, who smiled back. Chris frowned again, but then smirked.

"who do you hate most on the show?" Chris chuckled, everyone knew the answer, he just wanted to remind everyone who was enemy number one.

"Alejandro, duh. Hey dude you can shove your apologies up your ass!" he yelled waving his fist at me. Many others nodded, and agreements were heard. I looked up at Chris who was laughing.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and started running, busting through the mess hall doors. I kept running and I have no clue where I'm going, but it needs to be away from them, from everyone! I stopped running once I broke through all the trees, and I saw that I'm on the cliff from the first challenge, it was an amazing sight. Maybe… I walked to the edge and saw the two rings. Maybe I could make this the last sight I ever see… I have nothing left, everyone hates me. That's when I decided. I backed away from the edge, turned and ran towards it. Right when I was about to jump I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked back to see someone who I never would have guessed to save me. Bridgette. I stopped and turned towards her.

"Whyed you stop me?" It came out harsher then I wanted it to, but I did want her to let go and let me jump.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" her grip tightened so I couldn't get away.

"Why do you care? Out of everyone here you should hate me the most! I kissed you while you had a boyfriend, then left you to freeze on a pole!" Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't let go.

"I know what you did! Everyone knows what you did. But that doesn't mean you should throw your life away."

"WHAT LIFE! My dads a jerk, my mom is disappeared, my brothers are bastards, I have no friends and I'm stuck on this show for who knows how long with almost everyone hating me and plotting my death!" her eyes widened and she backed away, I was now pissed. Not at her, no, but at myself. I just blew up at her and she was trying to stop me from doing something incredibly dumb. My glare faded, and I looked to the ground.

"Bridgette. I'm sorry, for yelling at you. You were only trying to stop me from doing something stupid.' She cocked her head to the side as if my apology seemed to be a foreign language. She looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its not your fault. I mean, everyone here is kinda hating on you…" It was my turn to give her a strange look. "what?"

"you don't hate me?" she shook her head.

"ive said it before, I cant keep grudges very well." I smiled slightly at her. But frowned a minute after.

"I wish more people were like you. You, Tyler, Lindsay, you three are nice people. Tyler knows its my fault he got voted out, and I flirted with Lindsay… a lot. But he still forgave me…" I sighed. A loyd screech made us both look towards the camp. Soon Chris's evil voice rang through the island.

"Ok! Now its time for another challenge, fun right? Well tonight's a full moon. So romantic, perfect for DATE NIGHT!" I rolled my eyes, pathetic chris, simply pathetic. Bridgette and I headed back to camo in silence. Once we got back everyone had already been told who they were to date, The one I truly noticed though was cody an Gwen. Gwen seemd to be a bit unhappy, while cody was extremely excited… then I saw Heather… Alone. Chris smirked, and waved me over to her. I glared at him and stood next to her. Waiting for him to let us get this over with. Once he stopped talking, we all changed into nicer attire. I waited by where he said our date would be. On the dock not to far from Cody and Gwen's on the beach. I waited patiently, watching the moon rise slowly until Heather came. That's when I noticed for the first time since we got here.

Her hair had grown longer, it now brushed the tops of her shoulders. She was wearing a dress, similar to the shirt she wore daily, but it fluttered around her knees. She was stunning. She smiled softly, or sympathetically. It was too dark to tell. There was small light from the full moon that just added to her perfection. I truly didn't deserve an angel of looks and devil of ways. She was far too perfect. She smiled at me, pleasantly.

"Alejandro… You look great. I kept trying to talk to you but I never got a chance… I couldn't find you when I wanted too." Her eyes looked down at the rotting wood of the dock. I closed my eyes and plastered on a fake grin. I could feel her smile back up at me.

"You look beautiful Heather. I'm sorry that we haven't had any time to catch up" Catch up on what? How I became a disgrace to my family. How I lost everything that day? To the contrary I've never had much. I grew up with two ass hole brothers, and like father like son. My mother left and my friends have all betrayed me. TDWT was my way to prove I'm worth something. But obviously I'm not worth anything. I sighed to myself, why couldn't this be easier? Why couldn't I skip to the end?... Why can't she love me the way I love her? I sighed again, only to be drowned out by music that had started playing.

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before  
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell your love is here and now"_

I opened my eyes to see Heather looking straight at me. It took a lot not to grab her and kiss her. She smiled at me, and averted her eyes back to the dock.

"nice song, huh?" She asked, half heartedly. I nodded a bit, before an idea formed into my head. I held out my hand and bowed slightly.

"care to dance?" She giggled and took my hand. I pulled her close to me, and we danced. I have no clue what style, or how long, but I know that the song had repeated many times before we stopped. When we finally finished she pulled away and our eyes met. I could see so many emotions in hers, so many yet all nameless. I know I've felt them, but I can't say what they are.

It was a slit second decision, an impulse, something that told me to go. So I did. I pulled her in close, and kissed her. I could feel her surprise, and then to my amazement she melted into the kiss. We stayed like that until air was necessary. Gasping quietly we looked at each other. Had we truly done what we think we've done? I grinned and closed my eyes again. Yes, we did. We kissed, and it was magnificent.

After a minute I heard her giggling, I opened my eyes and blinked at her in confusion, she just pointed a ways down the beach. There sat Gwen and Cody, doing what we had been doing a few minutes ago. I couldn't help but chuckle, he finally won his prize. He earned it.

I looked back to Heather, who had that same smile on. The one where you just want to paint her. That perfect smile. I grabbed her hand and our fingers inter twinned. I never wanted this to end. It was perfect. Simply perfect. The song had just finished and was about to repeat. Heather leaned into my chest and softly sang along to it as we swayed to the music.

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
[ From: . ]  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh, moment like this, moment like  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this"

A moment like this… I couldn't be happier that I've finally had this moment. I couldn't be happier in a moment like this.

_**LINE,SAY,HELLO,**_

A/N: hey! Well here it is! A moment like this! Written for a friend of mine! Hope you enjoyed it!

I do not own anything!


End file.
